I'm With You
by Violet's Veil
Summary: Chappu had just died and all Lulu had to comfort her is Wakka. Can he ever replace her first love?


_**A/N: Well I like the Lukka pairing and I've been thinking about writing this one shot for a while. At first it was going to be a song fic to the song I'm with You by Avril Lavigne. It still follows the basic premise of what I was going to do though. This story isn't completely about Lukka, it is kinda slightly about the love triangle that was "LuChakka"before the pilgrimage. This takes place the night that Lulu and Wakka both learn that Chappu has died. This is my first 'serious' fic under FFX haha go figure. I'm planning on writing another one but it will be longer and not as melancholy.**_

_**------**_

**I'm with You**

By Goodwitch2008

It rained in Besaid. It was as if the entire planet knew something that she did not. The sky seemed to tear open and cry for hours that night. The rain came down in torrents essentially refusing to stop. No one in their right mind would be outside in weather like this. So why was _she_?

She stood on the bridge staring hard through the rain, hoping against hope that she would see his figure coming toward her. She did not want her fear to become a _reality_. Her skin was wet, her black hair matted to her face and back, all she was wearing was a thin gown, her face was streaked with rain mingled with tears. Why did she always cry? She needed to be stronger, less vulnerable to emotion. She hugged her arms to herself almost in defiance of the storm.

Where was he? He should be back. Why wasn't he here? What if he had died? No no, she wouldn't let herself believe that. She had to think positively. He was alive, he was going to marry her.

She brought her hand up to her face and stared at the beautiful ring on her finger. _He'd promised..._

Lulu clung to the rail of the bridge and stared into the thick cold mist.

"Lulu come inside!" the voice of a young girl called out to her from a nearby hut. Before the voice reached her it was washed away in the raging storm.

_Where was he? He couldn't be gone. He'd promised._

She tried to remember his face on the day he left, so young and energetic and full of life and determination. She had tried to convince him not to join but he refused.

Why did life always do this to her? Throw her calamity after heartache. First her parents...then her guardians...now him? No she couldn't think like that, he would be coming down this bridge soon.

She squinted again and her heart began to race. _Someone_ was there, someone was coming against the rain toward her.

Her heart sank like a rock in her chest. It was not him. It was her friend, his brother.

Wakka did not even have to speak, the look on his face said it all.

No he couldn't be gone. No he couldn't be could he? No! Suddenly she was angry, at Wakka, at the world, at everything. Why had he been taken from her?

"Lu..." Wakka opened his mouth to speak, he was so morose with his tone.

Why couldn't it been him instead? Why him?! She felt horrible as soon as she thought it. No one deserved that fate.

The red head brushed his wet hair from his face and stared down at her with his brown eyes, so full of pain. Her own crimson eyes met his and she saw _him_ reflected in them.

Lulu clung to Wakka silently as the rain washed over them. Wakka held her there silently stroking her hair as she rattled with silent sobs.

She had nothing now. He was gone.

Wakka wanted to say something, say it would be alright. But it would taste a lie, it wouldn't be alright would it? The future seemed bleak even in his eyes and he always tried to see the light side of things. He wanted to cry but he could not, he was angry at his brother for leaving Lulu alone. He was angry at himself for no reason at all. He was angry at the Al-bhed, his brother had used machina...and Sin had crushed him and left him dead on the Djose shore.

Lulu became silent as the realization came to her. She clung to Wakka and took in his warmth and listened to the rain. She shivered slightly, she was so cold. Everything seemed so dark from where she was standing.

Wakka held her closer and sighed forlornly. Everything seemed so miserable.

There was nothing more to say. They were all the other had left.

"Wakka..." Lulu's voice choked. _He'd promised..._

"It will be okay...ya..._I'm with you_."

Lulu looked up at him her eyes searching his face. She did not like this.

She moved away from Wakka coldly, her hair stringy and wet in her face. She shook her head and walked away toward the village leaving him there alone. She hated this feeling. Wakka watched her leave and ran his hands through is wet hair. _He'd never be Chappu._

----

_**A/N: Well...? I mean it was kinda hard writing a sad scene for Lukka. Do you all get the point of the story? **_

_**Oh also:**_

_**Read Handmade Cards, The Shape of His Heart, and A Pencil A Penny A Car and Way too much chocolate (the title may be shorter...?), and Singing in the shower-the ending is a bit twisted.**_


End file.
